1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool, such as a reciprocating saw, and e.g., to a technique for reducing vibrations while performing a power tool operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-9632 discloses a reciprocating saw that includes a motion converting mechanism for causing a slider to linearly reciprocate in response to rotational movement of the motor. A tool bit is mounted on the end of the slider. Further, the motion converting mechanism includes a counter weight. When the slider reciprocates, the counter weight reciprocates in a direction opposite to the reciprocating direction of the slider, i.e. with a 180° phase shift relative to the slider. As a result, vibrations generated by the reciprocating movement of the slider can be reduced as much as possible, so that power tool vibration can be reduced.
By using such a counter weight that reciprocates with a 180° phase shift relative to the reciprocating movement of the slider, the momentum, mainly the inertial force, can be reduced between the slider and the counter weight in the axial direction of the slider. Thus, effective vibration reduction can be realized. However, the weight of the power tool itself is increased by the weight of the counter weight because the counter weight is additionally provided in the motion converting mechanism. Therefore, further improvement is desired in this respect.